My YGO GX MEME!
by Sakural7865
Summary: My first Meme! I'm so happy...


**Yugioh GX Meme!**

_My first real fic! And it's a Meme! *does the cabbage patch while chanting 'It's a Me~Me'*_

**_Declaimer: I no own YGO!_**

**The obvious question, who's your favorite character(s)?**

Judai, Johan, Haou, and Jehu!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Me: *reading a fanfic about the four when…*

A swirling vortex of DOOM opens up in the middle of the living room! And four very familiar bodies fall out of it.

Judai: Owww… That was some fall… Where are we?

Johan: I don't know, Judai. *sees Jehu and Haou* OoO How did you two get bodies!

Haou&Jehu: *blink then looks down at themselves* O.o

Haou: How did I get a body! *suddenly realizes* I can take over the world now! *insert evil LOL*

Jehu: *smirks pervertively* I got a better idea… *jumps Haou*

Haou: *blushes* Baka Hentei! Let me go!

Me: *like a kid in a candy store* YAOI! *glomps the evil pair*

Judai&Johan: O.O Oh no! We're in a fan girl's house!

And from that moment on, they never left my house! And I find out Mpreg is possible…

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandom(s) 8D! How would they react?**

Fandom: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!

Jehu was out in the park near by her house practicing her magic, because the evil ferret with a demon personality named Daitokuji told her to. She was getting good at beating the training simulations, and with Raising Heart's help, Jehu was able to master it again. "100%, my master," Raising Heart says to the bluennet girl. Jehu giggles, then sighs deeply. She really missed Haou, the mysterious girl with beautiful and sad golden eyes. Heck, she even misses her overly protective familiar, Yubel! "But who can blame her, after what Haou-chan has been through…" Jehu puts back on her coat and begins to walk home. 'Maybe I'll get another video letter from Haou-chan today,' Jehu thought-no, hoped. But she knew that the next one wasn't due for another week. But that's okay, because Haou has Admiral Asuka, her son Ruby, the cheery Hane Kuribou, and Yubel to make sure she is safe. After all, who else does she have? Her mother jumped into a worm hole in between dimensions to try to revive Haou's dead sister… Jehu breathed deeply. She is at her house, and her family is inside, helping make dinner. She needed to make sure to not make them worry. They didn't know she is a Magical Girl, and she planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. Jehu opened the door and is greeted by warm air, food smells, and a smiling family. And her father holding the next video letter from Haou-chan.

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX lovebirds?**

JohanXJudai! XD And JehuXHaou!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Johan: *blushes* Judai…

Judai: *blushes a little* Ya, Jo-kun?

Johan: *trying hard to not glomp the uke* Judai, there has been something I've always wanted to tell you…

-Meanwhile, in DarkWorld-

Jehu: *very boldly* Haou!

Haou: *slightly irritated* What do you want, you Hentei!

Jehu: *smirks* Oh, nothing! Just this… *grabs unsuspecting uke and kisses him passionately*

Haou: *Starts out fighting but soon melts into kiss*

-Back at DA-

Judai: Yes, Johan, what is it? *the look Johan is getting is almost too cute to resist*

Johan: I-I-I *gulps* wa-wa what I-I wa-want to tell you i-is… this! *kisses Judai with every feeling he has in it*

Judai: *too shocked to respond, but soon melts and kisses back*

**What would their first date be like?**

-Somewhere in a park-

Johan: *a very happy seme* Ahhh… isn't this a nice day, Ju-chan?

Judai: *holding Johan's arm happily* Yes, it is! * Sees a bench* Jo-kun, lets sit down. I could use a break.

Johan: Sure, maybe we can duel for a bit!

Judai: * completely happy* Yah! Let's Duel!

-Meanwhile in DarkWorld-

Haou: Ohm… Jehu… *gasps*

Jehu: *kissing Haou's neck* You enjoying our date, Haou-chan?

Haou: *moans deeply*

*OO*

**Now…dress your favorite couple up as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Johan: Man, you got some seriously tight pants, Ju-chan!

Judai: You're one to say! I can barely move in these!

Jehu: *hugging himself* This is great! It's like having Haou all over me! Even more so than usual!

Haou: *glaring at clothes* I'd say so, too… but I'd evict the 'great'… *Haou suddenly shivers from an instinct to run* Hm, must be a draft somewhere…

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Judai: *holding club* Where is he! Where is that no good, card thief! I'll whack him good when I find him!

Haou: *holding Hane Kuribou's card* Here you go, Judai.

Judai: Wow, thanks, Haou! How'd you get him back? *Hane Kuribou comes out and rubs Judai's cheek*

Haou: *says plainly and with a serious face* I killed the sucker who stole him.

Judai: *blinks, then looks around* Where are Jo-kun and Jehu?

Haou: Burying the corpse.

Johan&Jehu: *both sneeze while digging the grave*

**Judai and Johan met as little kiddies? XD**

Sakura: I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride, Jo-kun!

Johan: Okay, mommy! *turns to cross-dressing Judai and kisses him sweetly on the lips*

Judai: *giggles* Yay! I'm Jo-kun's wife! *innocent uke face*

Kagome: *holding a video camera* Oh, this is so cute! X3 I can't wait to be a grandma!

Carmen&Haru: *tied up in a corner* T-T Why… why must we suffer so?

**Your favorite dark and light duo(s) went to the grocery store?**

Judai: Can we get some shrimp, Haou! And chocolate! And candy! And-

Haou: *very loud* Would you shut up! I don't care, get whatever you want!

Judai: Yah!*runs to get desired items*

-Meanwhile, somewhere else in the store-

Johan: *hears loud voice* Was that Haou I just heard?

Jehu: I don't- *hears loud voice* Yep, that's Haou! *tries to run to the direction of voice, but Johan stops him*

Johan: Jehu! We need to pick up some groceries! We can hang out with them later!

Jehu: Ahhh… Com'on!

Johan: *serious face* We'll get you sex toys so you can torture Haou later…

Jehu: *takes bait* Ok!

**Jehu became the king of Dark world?**

Jehu: My Lady! Where are you, My Queen!

Haou: *hiding in some box dressed as a maid* *whispers* I will get my revenge…

Jehu: *finds Haou and smirks* So that's where you've been hiding… *smirks evilly and pervertively*

Haou: *pales and gulps*

**Your favorite character(s) played Truth of Dare?**

Me: Haou! Truth or Dare?

Haou: *stupidly* Dare me, sister! *smirks*

Me: *smirks wickedly while Haou pales* I dare you to perform a lap dance to a tided-up and horny Jehu!

Jehu: *smiles* But why do I have to be tided up? I'm not gonna run, Haou might… *sees Haou trying to get away but is being held down by Johan and Judai* *sweat drops*

Me: *still smirking wickedly* Oh, so the sex will be more pleasant…

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

Song: Into The Night by: Nickelback

Jehu and Johan were at a bar one night. The bar had some of the best cheeseburgers in town and the famous 'nonalcoholic' beer! You can drink it to your hearts content and never get drunk! And the cheeseburgers! That's why they loved the place. And Open Mike Night. Jehu loved making jokes at the guys who go up and sing. Some are pretty good, but most are… yeah.

While Johan was enjoying the bar's specialty, The Transplant, and Jehu was on his seventh pint of 'beer' when Sammy pointed to the stage. Guess the shows starting. When the twin bluennets looked, they saw something they never believed possible. Two hot brunets' in sexy as hell outfit, varying in levels of exposure between them. Like the bluennets, they're twins, the youngest looking one wearing a grey tank top with black skinny jeans and red-and-black sneakers. Around his wrists are white sweat bands and around his neck is a thin silver chain with a cross charm the same color. His chocolate brown eyes were that are an angel's, innocent and kind. Johan was hooked.

While Johan was checking out the younger twin, Jehu had his eyes on the elder. The only difference between the two were that he looked more mature, his outfit showed his toned stomach, his pants are made of leather, he had on thick-looking boots, and his eyes were a devious golden color. The way he looked and how he behaved gave him a darker beauty than his brother. And he looked like he was a challenge to get. Just Jehu's type.

While the bluennet duo was making them eye candy, the brunet twins were doing the same. And now they had the perfect song to sing to on the karaoke machine. Then the beginning to 'Into the Night' started to boom all over the bar and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. When the intro was done, the boys started to sing. And boy did they sing. They may have done it better the NickelBack! After the performance, and refusing to do encores, the twins went up to Jehu and Johan and introduced themselves as Haou and Judai Yuki, respectively. The pair of twins hit it off like they knew each other for their entire lives. When it came time to close the bar, the new 'friends' went home happy. And when I say 'happy', I mean VERY happy.

_Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
